This invention relates to containers which are especially suited for storing, shipping and dispensing a wide variety of products, including liquid products, granular products and products that are normally stored on a roll such as plastic films and aluminum foil as well as products that can be stored on a reel, such as wire and rope. More specifically, the invention is concerned with such containers featuring at least one modified corner structure including a product dispensing element. The type of dispensing element utilized in a particular application will be determined primarily by the type of product which is to be stored in and dispensed from the container. For example, a container for liquid products would suitably be provided with a valve in the modified corner structure. A container for coiled wire, on the other hand, would be provided with an opening in the modified corner structure, through which the wire could be pulled.
There are a number of prior art dispensing containers designed for various products. In the field of liquid dispensing containers, there are a number of variations on a basic design which can be called a bag in a box. Typically, a plastic bag with an integral spout is packaged within a rectangular carton. An opening is provided in the carton and the end user of the carton retrieves the spout and pulls it through the opening, out of the carton and secures the spout to the sides of the opening. Such dispensing containers have been used for comestible products like wine and also for cleaning products such as liquid detergents. In order to provide the requisite strength to contain large quantities of liquid, the cartons used in such containers are made from double wall corrugated board.
Granular products are shipped and stored in, and dispensed from, a wide variety of containers Coiled or rolled products, such as foils and plastic wrapping materials are typically dispensed from rolls after they have been removed from shipping containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,697 discloses an octagonal container in which diagonal corner elements reinforce the top and bottom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,534 discloses several embodiments of an octagonal pizza container with diagonal corner forming elements. Each one of the elements is connected to the bottom of the container and one of two adjacent side walls, but is disconnected from the other adjacent side wall.
There remains a need for improved containers which are suitable for shipping, storing and dispensing products conveniently and expeditiously In addition, it would be desirable to produce a container of single wall corrugated board or other materials which are less expensive than double wall corrugated board, wherein the design of the container is such that it possesses the required strength. There is also a need for a liquid dispensing container including a dispensing element which can be secured to the container when it is filled and remain in place while the container is shipped in a larger carton with other such containers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a container for shipping, storing and dispensing a product. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a container, including a dispensing element which is supported on the container in such a way that it does not interfere with shipping the loaded container in a large carton with other such containers. It is yet another object of this invention to provide a container which has outstanding strength and is easy to assemble in automated packaging equipment. These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the invention described hereinbelow and illustrated in the attached drawings, particularly in FIGS. 24 through 32.